Memories
by manveri mirkiel
Summary: 50 years after the Eternity Code, Holly returns to visit old friends. A one shot.


Hey everyone! I'm back from a REALLY long hiatus I know………. " ahh i'm sorry I'm really stuck at crystal love. Heh it's getting a bit too mushy for me………. But oh well. I must finish it! Since I DID promise. I will try to update by umm sat? Heh. I'M SO SORRY. Waaaah dun kill me. I hope you all didn't diee on me tho I wldnt blame you if you did, and you can go ahead n scold me in reviews… yeahh.

Anyway, im writing this cuz I think my profile is a bit stupid. Only one story, what's more it's not completed. Ahh I sound so hopeless. "

Well, this will be a one shot, unless I get carried away later on and decide to continue it. But I highly doubt so. It's set 50 years after the eternity code, and I'm really not sure how long elves live. " yes, I am hopeless. Oh, and I know fairies try not to be out in the sun and all, but it seemed like such a perfect setting, so I couldn't help it. It's an angsty fic, cuz I seem to be able to write angst easily, but I'm trying to keep some of Holly's strong personality in it, since quite a few people didn't like holly being weak in crystal love. It might be a little vague in terms of location and timing and such, for I am not one for many geographical/historical details. Please forgive. "

Now, on with the story!

Time: 50 years after The Eternity Code

It was dusk in Ireland. As the blood red splotch of blazing crimson made its way down the canvas of misty sky, a ray of sunlight fell upon a cold grey tombstone, casting their fiery glare on two words:

Domovoi Butler

The air shimmered, and a hand emerged, seemingly out of nowhere, to thrust a tiny acorn into the soil by the grave. A soft voice whispered a few words, which floated ghostly across the empty graveyard, the graveyard dedicated to that one person.

Suddenly, a figure materialized, no taller than any regular metre ruler, shorter, in fact; but the flash in those two hazel eyes just dared you to tell her that. A head of flaming red hair was revealed, as the figure took off a silver helmet.

Holly Short removed her helmet and rubbed the tips of her pointed ears absentmindedly. _Oh, who cares what Julius thinks ._Her old friend did not deserve to be viewed behind a pane of glass, like an animal at an exhibition, no matter how high-tech or expensive that piece of glass was.

She gently set her helmet on the ground and removed the pair of mechanical wings on her back. Kneeling in front of the grave, her slender fingers drew out a small bunch of flowers from the small pack she carried. Each of them was in a shade and type of flower that had never been seen on Earth, but which thrived in abundance in a small artificial garden deep below the Earth's crust, in Holly's house. Tucking a stray strand of wispy hair behind her ears, she carefully dug a small hole in the ground in front of Butler's tomb, and put the flowers in it, before covering up the roots. She then placed both hands on either side of the hole, and jammed some of her newly replenished magic deep into the flowers. As the blue sparks scuttled up the stems of the flowers, a smile formed on Holly's lips. These flowers would stay for a long time.

She remained there for a moment, silent in reverence of her friend, before strapping on the wings and taking off again. Ignoring all protocol, she skimmed low over the ocean, visor open, enjoying the feel of the salty air against her face. So she'd have to dump tons of moisturizer on her face later. That was a small price to pay for the pleasures of the open air.

Nearing her destination, she landed gently and walked around the large building in front of her.

Fowl Manor.

She sat on top of the wall, and her fingers wandered towards her pack once more, finally pulling out a slightly tattered photo of a Mud Boy. Who was now a Mud Man. A very old Mud Man. She stared at the piercing blue gaze, which even captured in the photograph, still managed to send a mixture of fear, respect and loss running through her.

_It's funny, _she thought, _ how one can change in such a short period of time._ She missed Artemis, that was for sure. Who would have thought that someone, a Mud Person in fact, could cause such a big impact in Haven? Or that the loss of such a person would create such a big impact on the lives of a few very special fairies? She sighed and tucked the photo back into the pack.

The wings sprang into life again, as Holly hovered just above the wall, before swooping to one of the half open windows and resting on the sill. Inside, resting on a soft chair, was Artemis. A much older Artemis. Holly felt a pang at seeing him just lying there. She still remembered the "adventures" she had had with him; and she missed that sharp acute mind. Also, it wasn't that satisfying to punch an old Artemis, as compared to punching a much younger and annoying one. Holly couldn't help but grin at the thought.

Her time up here was running out. If she didn't hurry, Root would soon be yelling at her through her helmet's intercom, which had been updated, along with the rest of it, to become clearer, and unfortunately, louder as well.

Hesitating a moment, Holly rested a hand on the window. Surely after 50 or so odd years, her invitation into Fowl Manor still stood. She made up her mind. Even if it wasn't, well then Fowl would have a little fairy vomit on his carpet as a souvenir then.

The well oiled wings barely made a noise as Holly unshielded and landed on the soft carpet. Walking over to the sleeping Artemis in his chair, she changed her mind, and hovered again, to reach his face. She sighed, a long deep sigh, as the worry lines on his face sprang out at her.

"So old, and yet still so many problems," she murmured, before reaching out a sparking fingertip and smoothing out a few of the lines. "Artemis, Artemis, when will you ever learn?" Hovering there for a while longer, she finally leaned in a gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

"Goodbye, Artemis," she whispered, before quickly swooping out of the window.

The old man's eyes fluttered open, and his mouth curved in a weak smile.

"Goodbye, Holly," he said to the air, while clutching the picture she had left behind in his hand.

As the blood red splotch of blazing crimson finally disappeared from the darkening canvas, someone viewed the world through water.

Ahh how was it? Review and tell me! Haha. I wanna know if anyone got the last three paragraphs. Heh. Okay. REVIEW! Tata. Have a blessed Chinese New Year, everyone!


End file.
